


There's No Place Like Home

by All-We-Must-Be (A_Study_In_Magic)



Series: Worst Witch 2018 Winter Fluff Event Ficlet Collection [12]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Day 12, Day 17, Day 24, F/F, Fluff, Remote Cabin, Romance, Skiing, Snowed In, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Study_In_Magic/pseuds/All-We-Must-Be
Summary: Ada and Hecate's vacation doesn't go as planned.





	There's No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12, 17 & 24 of the Worst Witch 2018 Winter Fluff event.
> 
> Prompts: Remote Cabin, Snowed In & Skiing.

 

* * *

After months of planning, Hecate and Ada finally arrived at their remote cabin that was secluded in the surrounding forest, with snow covered hills in the distance. There wasn’t a person for miles giving the two witches the privacy and quietness that they had craved after another stressful term.  
  
Ada turned on her side, staring at the sleeping woman beside her with a loving smile as she reached out and tenderly caressed her face. She often wondered how she became so lucky to have someone as devoted loyal and loving as Hecate in her life. They had been in a relationship for five years, but she would never tire of waking up next to Hecate first thing in the morning. Despite what many people thought, Hecate wasn’t a morning person. Ada had found that out the hard way when she struggled to get Hecate to wake for an important staff meeting causing them to be twenty minutes late. She still loved to tease Hecate about it much to the other woman’s embarrassment.  
  
“It’s rude to stare, Ada,” Hecate muttered as she slowly opened her eyes seeing the amusement and love reflecting in the other woman's blue eyes.  
  
“Well, you shouldn’t be so beautiful,” Ada said softly pressing a kiss to Hecate’s lips causing the potion’s mistress to give a small moan in pleasure.  
  
“What time is it?” Hecate whispered.  
  
“Just after eight,” Ada answered causing Hecate to groan as she buried her head in Ada’s neck.  
  
“I thought this was a peaceful vacation.”  
  
“It is, but you were the one who wanted to go skiing today.”  
  
Hecate mentally cursed herself for suggesting the idea last night. “Alright, I’ll get up.” She said still refusing to move.  
  
“Hecate, if you’re going to get up, you need to move.” Ada chuckled watching as Hecate pulled herself from the bed and started to get ready for the day ahead.  
  
Two hours later, Hecate and Ada found themselves standing at one of the tallest ski slopes the mountains had to offer.  
  
“On second thoughts, I’m not too sure this is such a good idea,” Hecate said digging her ski poles deeper in the snow.  
  
“We’ll be fine, Hecate. Nothing will happen. Just think the quicker we get down the mountain the sooner we can return to our cabin.”  
  
“Very well.” Hecate said pulling down her ski goggles over her eyes. “ready when you are.”  
  
Ada pulled down her own googles and looked over at Hecate. “on the count of three. One, two, three.”  
  
The two witches pushed themselves over the edge of the mountain, feeling the wind blow against their face as they started to gain momentum. They were halfway down the mountain when a cracking sound behind them almost as a warning of the violence to come. Hecate and Ada came to a stop with their skis parked in a v shape. Slowly turning, their eyes widened under their orange-tinted googles. Almost in slow-motion, the snow begins to move, but white-on-white is hard to detect and her body makes the wrong choice in the given moment. Everything about her is as frozen as the snow below. Before she can even make a conscious choice to move the snowpack is accelerating faster than she could comprehend.  
  
“Ada we need to leave now,” Hecate shouted grabbing her partners arm ready to transfer them from the area only to materialise a few seconds later at the bottom of the mountain with the avalanche flowing behind them in a white river.  
  
Ada tried to refrain from panicking seeing the cabin a few feet away. Grabbing Hecate’s arm, she pulled them towards the cabin hoping that they would make it in time. The avalanche was mere inches from them when Ada pushed open the door and slammed it behind her, sealing it with magic. The sound of the snow slamming against the wood, caused Ada to take a step back wondering if her spell would hold. After a few seconds, the area was silent and she breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
“That was close,” Ada whispered turning to look at Hecate, seeing the unmoving body of her deputy on the wooden floor.  
  
“Hecate,” Ada called kneeling down next to her and rolled her gently on her back. “Are you alright?”  
  
“I’m fine, just exhausted. There’s a reason why you only transfer a short distance. The further the distance the more drained you become. I’ll be fine after I rest.” Hecate whispered. “I’m sorry if I worried you, Ada.”  
  
“I’m just glad you’re alright. Though I’m afraid we may be stuck here for quite some time. It seems we may be snowed in.”  
  
Hecate sat up letting Ada’s words sink in. They were trapped literally in a small cabin. “I can get us out.”  
  
“I believe you can, Hecate. But first, you’re going to rest. I would rather you didn’t pass out on me again.”  
  
“But Ada.”  
  
“No, but’s Hecate. Don’t make me make it an order.” Ada warned. “Only after you get some rest will I think about it.”  
  
Hecate, knowing it would be best not to argue, merely nodded and let Ada help her into their bedroom. Sitting on the bed, she let Ada take off her boots, then lay down, her head sinking into the pillows feeling her eyes beginning to close.  
  
“Sleep well, Hecate,” Ada whispered placing a tender kiss to her forehead then made to leave the room when Hecate’s hand reached out and grabbed her own.  
  
“Stay.”  
  
Ada wordlessly took off her own boots and climbed on the bed next to Hecate, wrapping her arms around her, holding her close in a safe embrace. “Rest, I’ll be here when you wake.”  
  
Needing no other words of encouragement, Hecate felt herself drift off to sleep safe in Ada’s arms.  
  
When she next woke, she heard Ada humming softly wondering how long she had been asleep.  
  
"How long?"  
  
“Four hours,” Ada answered with a smile. “Welcome back. How do you feel?”  
  
“Much better,” Hecate admitted sitting up. “Are you ready to get out of here?”  
  
“Only if you are. I sent a message to Dimity and the others about our situation. They should be arriving soon to get us home.”  
  
It was then Hecate saw the maglet sitting beside Ada thankful that she remembered to bring it, having forgotten to pack her own.  
  
“Did they say how long they would be?”  
  
Ada shook her head, “no but I imagine they shouldn’t belong.”  
  
“That’s comforting. As much I enjoyed this vacation Ada I will be glad to get home.”  
  
Ada chuckled, “I was thinking the same.”  
  
The sound of familiar voices outside caused Hecate and Ada to look at each other. “Speak of your colleagues and they shall arrive.”  
  
“Dimity is going to be insufferable, isn’t she?” Hecate muttered.  
  
“Most likely.” Ada winked picking up her discarded boots and put them on. “Shall we?”  
  
Hecate put on her own boots and stood to her feet noticing their bags were already packed. “Let’s go home.”  
  
Ada nodded and picked up their bags feeling Hecate’s arm wrap itself around her waist letting her transfer them outside to see their worried colleagues standing in front of them.  
  
“Are you both, alright?” Miss Bat asked checking them over with a critical eye.  
  
“We’re fine, Miss Bat, but I think myself and Ada have had enough of remote cabins for the foreseeable future.”  
  
“You were both lucky by the looks of it.” Mr Rowan-Webb stated looking over at the pile of snow that seemed to have buried the full cabin. It was a miracle it was still standing.  
  
Ada and Hecate looked at the cabin as the reality of the situation sank in. They could have been buried alive or worse if they didn’t have their magic. It made her even more thankful for their magical gifts.  
  
“Are you sure you’re both alright?”  
  
Ada turned giving Miss Drill a smile, “we’re more than fine.” She said reaching out to grasp Hecate’s hand reassuring herself that the woman she loved wasn’t lost to her. “But I believe it's now time go home.”  
  
As the group started to walk away from the cabin, Hecate suddenly stopped causing Ada to frown. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“I just realised we are going to have to tell your mother her cabin is buried under eight feet of snow.”  
  
Ada chuckled and shook her head fondly and leaned up to press a soft kiss to Hecate’s lips. “We’ll worry about that later, but I believe there is a warm bed waiting for us.”    
  
Hecate smiled as the two of them followed after their colleagues, never more eager to get home. While Hecate enjoyed their brief vacation, she was secretly glad it was over.

 


End file.
